Because I'm Stupid
by Angel Barker
Summary: I suck at writing summeries, so if you want to find out what it is about you are going to have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Boys Over Flowers: Because I'm Stupid

**Hi everyone, I know I just suddenly changed the title of the story. I was at first going to use this as the title, but I though I would get in trouble and I know a lot of people have probably used this same title. I decided to go with this, because I think the story basically goes with what the song is saying in "Because I'm Stupid." Not only does Ji Hoo have the same problem as in the song but other characters in the story also has the same problem, so I thought that this would be a better title for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, the show, or the characters in this story**

How long had he been gone? He really didn't know or care, all he knew was that it still wasn't enough time for him to get things straight. He still couldn't get her out of his mind. When did he start thinking about her all the time? He really didn't understand it, why now? She used to be the last thing on his mind. Now it was like he could breathe if he didn't think about her. No matter how many times he tried to get her out of his mind she would always find a way to pop back into his thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing? Does she still eat as much as she used to? Does she still have that silly smile on her face or was there that frown that she had been showing lately? He really didn't know, he had been staying away from her for a couple of weeks. One reason was because being around her made him too happy lately and he was afraid to feel that way. The other reason was that he really didn't know what to say right now to help her forget about a certain friend.

Yes, Goo Jun Pyo his ex-best friend, well at least that's what he and the other F4 members thought since he hasn't contacted him in over a year. When they found out that he changed phones without telling them, Yi Jung and Woo Bin wanted to go to Macau and drag him back to Seoul. Of course the couple of time they did go to Macau they couldn't even meet with Jun Pyo for a minute let alone try to get him to come back. After the fifth time they tried, they finally decided to give up knowing that Jun Pyo wasn't going back until he decided to. What made them the angriest was that they weren't the only ones he was ignoring, he was also ignoring her.

At first all of them thought that her and Jun Pyos' relationship was a joke, but overtime they developed a soft spot for her and became her protectors. It was killing them all to see her so upset, especially since their ex-best friend was the cause of her depression. Of course being her usual self, she was trying hard to be strong and always had a smile on her face when ever she was around them. That never did fool them, but they didn't want to upset her more by telling her she was doing a poor job at hiding her feelings from them.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes he just wished they could all go back to the way things used to be. The time where Jan Di and Jun Pyo were happy together and the time where he wasn't always thinking about Jan Di. He sighed again, yes she was the one girl he couldn't get out of his mind. Geum Jan Di had somehow used her charm to not only win over Jun Pyo, but himself as well. A ringing noise pulled him from his thoughts and he realized that it was his phone.

"Yeboseyo."

"Sunbae…" and that's all it took for his heart to start pounding.

**Please feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sighed again for the tenth time. The phone call he got from Jan Di was not what he expected. He should have seen it coming. What did he except? Her to announce her undying love for him? Yeah right, of course she wouldn't and he had no one to blame but himself. After all there was a time where the only person she had eyes for was him. Of course he believed that he loved someone else and now he was paying for it. Now it might be too late to get her back. That brought him back to the phone call.

_(Flashback)_

"_Yeboseyo." _

"_Sunbae…" her voice sounded upset._

"_Jan Di what's wrong did something happen?" He was starting to panic. What if she was hurt, or what if her family got kicked out of their house again. What ever it was he knew he would help her. _

"_Aniyo, I just wanted to tell you that I will have to cancel our plans for tomorrow." he sighed. This is not what he expected, but he was glad that nothing serious was wrong._

"_Why do you have to cancel?"_

"_I have to work an extra shift tomorrow and I promised my boss I would do it." she paused for a minute and then said " Mianhe.."_

"_It's alright I understand, just don't overwork yourself alright?" he knew she had been working a lot lately and was worried she might over do it again. _

"_Are you sure its alright? You don't hate me do you?" she sounded like she really wanted him to say he hated her._

"_Of course not, I could never hate you. In fact I l-….." his breath caught in his throat. _

"_Sunbae….. Are you all right?" she asked wondering what he was going to say._

"_Yeah…. I'm fine its nothing, but I'm not mad at you." he said with a small smile on his lips._

"_Alright, I have to go. Bye sunbae." then she hung up. He sighed at put his phone back in his pocket. _

_(End of Flashback)_

He couldn't believe how stupid he was to almost tell her that he loved her. For one thing he was afraid of getting rejected by her and for another he knew she was still in love with Jun Pyo. In fact he knew that was why she was working a lot more these days. Him and the rest of F4 were getting worried that she was working too much and asked her best friend Chu Ga Eul if she knew what was wrong. Ga Eul said that Jan Di was saving up money to try to buy a ticket to go to Macau to see Jun Pyo. They knew that if they asked why Jan Di didn't ask for their help, she would tell them that she didn't want to be a burden to them. So they secretly have been helping the shop get more business. In the end though they were afraid that if she got enough money to get a ticket that Jun Pyo wouldn't see her. They couldn't bear the thought of him hurting her more then he already has. He felt a shiver run though him and he finally noticed that it was already two in the morning. He sighed and started heading back home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he wished he could just hide out in his house forever. Of course he knew that Jan Di needed him to be around, so he would just have to deal with it. He could tell right away that this was going to be a day where all he would dream about was her and it would just confuse him more. Oh well I guess life just wasn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everybody. I have been really busy and I was having a lot of trouble with writer's block. Well, hopefully it won't take me nearly as long to update as it did last time. I hope you enjoy this idea. Also if there is anything that you might want to see happen in my story, tell me and I might just put it in. We will see. **

Ga Eul looked worriedly at her friend. She shouldn't have been at work, but when she asked her boss he said that Jan Di asked if she could work overtime. Of course Jan Di didn't tell Ga Eul before hand, because if she did she knew Ga Eul would try to talk her out of it.

Ga Eul knew that Jan Di was trying to save up money for a ticket to see Goo Jun Pyo, but she could see that Jan Di was exhausted. She tried to persuade Jan Di to take a break and rest for a while, but Jan Di said that if she stopped now she might not make it.

"Jan Di…..you should go home you look really tired," Ga Eul whispered.

"What are you talking about I'm doing fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Jan Di whispered back.

"Bu-"

"Excuse me miss? You gave me the wrong order," a young man said.

Ga Eul sighed and turned to Jan Di

"See I told you, you need some sleep. Now go and I will take care of the rest. You won't be able to work anymore if you keep doing this." Ga Eul pushed Jan Di out the door gently and began working again.

_**~A couple of hours later~**_

Ga Eul was busy picking plates and other things up as the last costumers left. They were officially closed and Ga Eul had never been happier. It was a long day, she was glad that she made Jan Di leave but it was really tiring to have to take her workload. In the end it didn't matter because she would do anything for her best friend. As she started mopping the floor she heard the bell ring.

"Sorry we're closed right now you will have to come back later." she said politely not looking up. For a few minutes all she heard was silence then a familiar voice reached her ears making her drop the mop.

"Oh I'm sure you will be able to stay open for me," Yi Jung smiled and picked up the mop. "Seems like you are busy Miss Ga Eul" He smiled at her while using the mop to prop himself up.

Ga Eul just stared at him for a couple of seconds and then gently took the mop from him. "What are you doing here Yi Jung sunbae?" She continued mopping trying not to look at him. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't happy to see him, but it hurt to admit that he was on her every thought especially since she knew he wouldn't return those feelings.

"Come on Ga Eul aren't you happy to see me?" He cocked his head some more and his smile grew wider. "You're right I should get to the point. I was wondering how Jan Di was doing?" Now the smile was gone and his voice was laced with concern.

Ga Eul stopped mopping and turned to look at him "She is exhausted but otherwise that she is doing good." Then she started mopping again and then stopped. "Actually I'm really worried sunbae she hasn't looked well in a couple of weeks and she just seems upset all of the time. I don't know what to do, I had to force her out of work today." A worried looked crossed her face. Yi Jung looked at her curiously, he knew Ga Eul was a lot like Jan Di. They both were pretty strong and all of that, but when they were upset it showed.

Yi Jung walked over to her and gently snatched the mop out of her hands "It's getting late Ga Eul you should go home, I think you have done enough for today."

Ga Eul looked at him for a second and then sighed, "You're right Yi Jung sunbae, thanks." she took off the apron and hung it up, then proceeded to grab her bag. "Thanks again Yi Jung sunbae"

He smiled at her and then walked out the door. She quietly followed and locked the store up before turning to face him again. "Goodnight sunbae." she bowed and then she started walking down the sidewalk. It was normal for her to walk home this late, so it wasn't really a problem for her. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard her name being called. Yi Jung came walking up behind her with an angry look on his face.

"Ga Eul what do you think you are doing? You shouldn't be walking home this late, something bad could happen." he looked at her and saw the look of surprise on her face. He didn't mean to talk to her like that, but he was worried that awful would happen if he let her walk home. "Come on I'll take you home." he didn't wait for her to answer he grabbed her hand and took her to his car. Then he opened the door and gently pushed her inside.

"Sunbae you really don't have to do this, I've walked home alone before this isn't the first time" she said as he climbed into the car. Yi Jung did not answer her he just started the car and drove off. It was no surprise to Ga Eul that he didn't need to be told how to get to her house. After all he was part of F4, he had the resources to find things like that out it wouldn't be to hard for him to get all of her family's records if he didn't already. Finally after minutes of silence she saw her house come into view, Yi Jung stopped the car and turned towards her.

"Here you are good night Ga Eul." he smiled at her as she got out of the car. Once she was at her door he waved at her from the window and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Goo Jun Pyo…" Her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't ignore the fact that he had changed. Those eyes that were staring at her weren't his; they were too cold and distant. She stood still knowing that if she moved she would break apart. _

_Goo Jun Pyo looked at her, his eyes piercing into her soul. "Jan Di, what are you doing here?" _

_Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She was expecting him to fill the silence but he was just standing there waiting for her to say something. "A year…I haven't heard anything from you in a year. I…why didn't you call? The others say you haven't even contacted them. I thought… "She paused trying to stop her voice from shaking. _

"_You thought I loved you." It wasn't a question it was a statement a statement that seemed to amuse him. "Did you really believe any of that? Did you really believe someone like me fell for someone like you?" His eyes grew colder as he sneered at her. "The great Goo Jun Pyo, with poor little worthless Jan Di. I was playing with you. It was, a game. I'm sorry if you thought it was real, but I thought you were smarter than that. I guess not. You see Jan Di I don't have time for childish games, I'm a man now and I have more important matters than waste my time with you." Slowly he turned his back on her. "Go home, don't bother me again."_

"_How can you say that?" Jan Di yelled after him, she could tell after a few seconds he wasn't going to do anything. Angrily she stepped in front of him. "It wasn't just a game; you can't say that after everything we've been through. After all the people we had to fight to stay together. How can you just say it was a game? Does this not really mean anything?" She took off her necklace and held it out to him." Was this also part of the game or not?"_

_He gazed over at the necklace and then quickly glanced away. "That piece of junk means nothing. Now if you are done…" He started walking away._

_Jan Di was stunned, as she watched him. "Goo Jun P-" _

_Goo Jun Pyo cut her off angrily. "I don't love you! I never did and I never will!" _

_Tears streamed down her face his words repeated over and over again._

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Startled Jan Di woke up, her face felt wet. She slowly brought her hand up to her face and felt the tears.

"Are you up yet, Jan Di? You have work; you don't want to miss it." She heard her mother called from the other side of the door.

Getting up, she saw the time on her alarm clock and yelped. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Umma? I'm late!" Quickly she got out of bed, rushing about the room getting ready. After a few minutes, she was done and hurriedly ran out the door. "I'll see you later! I should be back before dinner!" Jan Di got on her bike and peddled towards her work.

As soon as she got there she knew something was wrong. Her boss was outside looking around franticly. When he saw her he hurriedly ran up to her.

"Jan Di, where have you been? Something terrible has happened." He hesitated for a second, trying to figure out how to tell her gently.

"Ga Eul, Ga Eul is in the hospital." Jan Di's eyes widen as the words processed in her mind.

"Hospital? What happened to her? Is she hurt? Or Sick? Why is she in the hospital?" She could just picture Ga Eul lying in the hospital bed, cold and lifeless.

The boss shook his head slightly. He adjusted his glasses, and then gave Jan Di a serious look. "I don't know what is wrong. Her parents called me to tell me why she wasn't going to be in work today, but they didn't say anything else." Jan Di nodded her head with a dazed look on her face. "Listen Jan Di. You should just go to the hospital, I'm sure you are worried about her."

Jan Di looked at her boss in surprise. "But, I got out of work early the other day. Besides with Ga Eul gone you will be the only one here." She bit her lip; the truth was she did want to find out what was going on with Ga Eul.

"If you stay here to work you are only going to be distracted, so you might as well go see what has happened to her." He knew Jan Di well enough to know she wouldn't be much help if she stayed.

She nodded her head. He was right, if she stayed here she would just be distracted the whole time. "Alright, I'll go see what's happened and I will call you to let you know the news." She gave a small smile to her boss, and then peddled towards the hospital.

_**~At the Hospital~**_

"Yi Jung stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy." Woo Bin glanced up at his friend from behind the magazine he was reading. Yi Jung looked at him, and then sat down on a nearby chair. After a few minutes he stood up again.

"I can't, I just- How could this happen? Why wasn't I there? I should have been with her. I knew she has been walking home, yet I didn't do anything about it." Yi Jung frustrated, ran a hand through his hair.

Ji Hoo, who was sitting calmly in a chair with his hands crossed over his chest, looked at Yi Jung shaking his head. "You didn't know this was going to happen. Besides knowing her, she would have found a way for you not to drive her home every night. She and Jan Di share the same feelings of being burdens when people help them out."

Yi Jung thought for a minute and sighed. "You're right, but still….I wonder how Jan Di will react.

A grin appeared on Woo Bin's face. "You know Jan Di she will probably, overreact and then try to get revenge.

"That is our Jan Di after all." Ji Hoo said also grinning.

"Well it looks like we're about to find out." Yi Jung said looking across the hall. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo turned to look and saw Jan Di running up to them. They could tell she was worried about her friend.

Like they thought Jan Di came over by them and started asking them what had happened. "Where's Ga Eul? Is she fine? What happened to her? Why are you guys here? Can I see her? Ho-"

At this point Ji Hoo stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jan Di calm down. Ga Eul is in the room down the hall. She is fine right now, but she is resting. She got attacked by a couple of guys. We are here because her parents called Yi Jung who in turn called us. No you can't see her now that's why we are out here, because we were told to get out." Jan Di stood there for a couple of minutes looking at Ji Hoo. She turned her head, nodding slightly. Releasing herself from his hold she sat down on one of the blue plastic hospital chairs. "Thanks for being here; I know Ga Eul will appreciate it."

Yi Jung sighed as he sat down in the chair next to Jan Di. He put one of his hands on top of hers. "Jan Di you know that we will be here for you and for Ga Eul. It seems like you two somehow were able to worm your way into our hearts. Whenever you need us we will be there."

Jan Di looked at Yi Jung shaking her head. "If that was true, then why isn't he here? Why hasn't he contacted me in over year? He's not here, he doesn't care. He told me that he would always be here for me, but he isn't. He lied. I'm not saying that is what you guys are doing, but I don't want you to promise us anything you can't be certain you will be able to keep." Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo stared at Jan Di with guilty looks. It wasn't their fault about the way Jun Pyo was acting, but still they felt slightly responsible since they didn't really stop him from hurting her the way he did. "It's alright you guys don't have to worry about it, I know it's not your fault. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Jan Di smiled sadly. She was trying hard not to let the tears fall down her face. It was just getting harder for her to be strong. There was only so much more she could take before she breaks. She was more fragile than she seemed.

"Umm…excuse me. You are the ones here waiting to see the patient Ga Eul, is that correct?" A small nurse stood in front of them with a clipboard.

Woo Bin stepped forward and smiled. "Yep that's all of us."

The nurse nodded. "Alright, well you all are able to see her now if wish. I would suggest that you don't stay long, she needs her rest." She gave them one last smile, and then turned away.

Ji Hoo held his hand out to Jan Di, smiling. "Should we go in?" He lifted Jan Di out of her chair as she took his hand. Slowly they all made their way to Ga Eul's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I want to apologize for it taking me so long to finally update this fanfic. I had a bit of writer's block and it took me a while to get back on track. Plus I had a lot of school to deal with, but hopefully next chapter won't take as long. Though I am having trouble with figuring out where I want this fanfic to go. It's pretty obvious who's going to end up with him but as far as the plot I'm not sure where I want to take it. Hopefully inspiration will hit soon. Anyway thank you all for reading this fic, I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Ga Eul leaned her back against the hospital bed headboard. She had just woken up a couple of seconds ago, but the grogginess was still there. The nurse told her she had a couple of visitors.

She knew it wasn't her parents, because they said earlier they would come by again tomorrow. That meant one of the visitors had to be Jan Di. No doubt the boss told her she was in the hospital.

That was the reason why she was sitting up. Jan Di had the tendency to over-react. If she saw Ga Eul lying down in bed, she would assume it was worse than it actually was.

Though Ga Eul did feel horrible, in fact she wanted to break down and cry. She felt vulnerable and unsafe. Every time a male nurse or doctor came in she flinched. It took all her strength not to scream out. Granted her situation didn't turn out as bad as it could have. She was lucky those boys didn't get further than giving her some bumps and bruises. Still the emotional turmoil was there and it was going to be hard to control herself, but she knew she had to do it for the others.

**~Jan Di~**

Jan Di followed the others hesitantly. She was afraid of the condition Ga Eul would be in. The nurse assured them she was fine, but they had a way of withholding information. Even if she was fine the thought of someone hurting Ga Eul made her sick to her stomach.

A hand was softly placed on her shoulder. She turned slightly and saw Ji Hoo looking at her.

"She is going to be alright, Jan Di." He whispered softly.

"How alright is alright?" She asked whispering back to him.

He pulled his hand back; nodding to her silently telling her he knew what she meant. She was glad he was here. In fact she was glad all of them were here. A nurse who was in front of the room turned around to face them.

"You can just go right in." She informed them before heading off.

Woo Bin who was in the front moved from the door and gestured for Jan Di to go first. Jan Di took a step forward. She held her breathe as she slowly opened the door.

There she was just sitting up in bed. To anyone else she would have looked perfectly fine, but Jan Di and her knew each other well. Ga Eul could tell when something was upsetting Jan Di and Jan Di could tell when something was upsetting Ga Eul. This is why they were good friends.

She glanced at Ga Eul knowing Ga Eul didn't want her to know, so she decided it was best if she pretended she didn't. Carefully she made her way to her friend's bed side. Then she gently held her hand.

"Ga Eul, how are you?" She asked.

Ga Eul smiled. "I'm fine just a bit sore." Jan Di gritted her teeth, she wanted to kill those guys who hurt Ga Eul.

"Otherwise that, you're fine?" She inquired again.

Ga Eul nodded her head slightly, then she turned her attention to the others. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Woo Bin stepped forward with a grin on his face. "We came to see the fair maiden." He joked but faltered when Jan Di threw him a quick glare.

"Okay not really, we just wanted to make sure you were alright." He glanced over by Jan Di hoping this answer was acceptable. Jan Di nodded her head towards him, she knew flirtation isn't what Ga Eul needed right now.

An awkward silence fell over them, no one knew what to say. Jan Di couldn't stand it anymore, but just when she was about to say something. Yi Jung started talking.

"I'm glad you're alright Ga Eul" he said without looking at her "but I have some important business to attend to so if you will excuse me." He nodded his head towards them then quickly left the room.

Jan Di turned towards Ga Eul once more. It was obvious that Ga Eul felt something for Yi Jung and she wanted to make sure his leaving didn't upset her, but Ga Eul just had a blank expression. It made Jan Di wonder just how much this event changed her friend.

~**Yi Jung~**

Yi Jung's fist clenched tighter and tighter as he walked out of the hospital. He felt sick and angry; it was all he could do to keep himself from punching the nearest thing. He couldn't stand the site of her sitting in a hospital bed looking at him with those sunken eyes. He'd rather see the hopeful look she always gave him. After this thought, he stopped abruptly. Why did he care? Wasn't she just one of the many women in his life? In fact he was usually annoyed by how taken she seemed with him. She wasn't anything special, so why did he care? Why did it bother him to know someone else had touched Ga Eul?

Yi Jung groaned, he was confused by the rush of feelings he got when he thought of her. He didn't understand what changed since he had been with her last time. Blaming it all on his anger, he quickly called Woo Bin. Of course being Woo Bin he already knew what his best friend wanted before he even asked making the call only last for a few minutes. A sly smile appeared on his face, those guys wouldn't even know what hit them. Next time they would learn to keep their hands to themselves.

~**In Macau~ **

Jun Pyo ran a hand through his hair, while the other hand tried to loosen the tie that was around his neck. His mother had called him to a meeting room, where he was impatiently waiting for her. Apparently she had something important to tell him but what it was he didn't know. He heard the door open, expecting it to be his mother he didn't even bother to turn towards her instead he said, "Listen old witch, whatever it is you have to tell me it better be quick because I have things to do." He waited for a retort he knew was coming, after all she never let him get away with talking to her like that. "Ehh…who are you calling an old witch?" The voice replied back, but it wasn't his mother. Jun Pyo turned to face the person with a confused look on his face.

Once he turned around, it was clear to him that the person standing in front of him wasn't his mother. No it was some random woman. "Who are you?" he asked, harshly. He didn't feel like wasting his time talking to whoever this person was.

"Her name is Ha Jae Kyung and you better respect her better than that." His mother said angrily as she walked into the room. She glared at him, before turning to Jae Kyung with a smiled. "I'm sorry for my son's rude behavior, I promise he will act better from now on." She stated.

Jae Kyung smiled back at his mother, which sickened him. "Its fine, besides it would be no fun if he behaved." She smiled devilishly at him while she said this, which made him frown even more. Jun Pyo didn't understand why this woman was here, what did she have to do with anything.

As if she read his mind his mother said, "Jae Kyung is going to be you fiancé. I was going to wait till your birthday to tell you, but why wait. It's better to get things going as soon as possible." _Fiancé? _Did he just hear his mother say he had a fiancé? He looked towards Jae Kyung and even she had a shocked expression on her face yet she didn't say anything. "I think a union between our two companies is going to be best formed with a marriage, don't you think?" Jun Pyo knew her well enough that this was an order; it meant he didn't have a choice. He was going to have to marry this monkey of a girl, just like his mother probably planned. "Yes, I can't wait till our union." He said before bowing to them quickly walking out of the room.

It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, he had learned over the years that his mother was capable of anything even something like this.

**~Back in the Hospital~ **

Jan Di was slumped over Ga Eul's bed; she had fallen asleep there a few hours after Ga Eul did. It had been a long day for both of them and they both were paying the consequences of it. Woo Bin left awhile ago; he said that he, like Yi Jung, had some important matters to attend to. That left Ji Hoo alone with both of the girls.

When Ga Eul had fallen asleep he suggested to Jan Di that they go home themselves, but she insisted that they needed to be here for Ga Eul. Now Ji Hoo had no choice but to pick her up bridal style and carry her to his car. Before leaving he told Ga Eul's nurse to let her know they would visit her again sometime tomorrow.

After he placed Jan Di in the car gently he started it up and began driving to her place. Earlier her parents had called wondering where she was. When she told them, they were worried but she reassured them that everything was fine and that she would be home later. Of course being the kind parents that they are, they told Jan Di to take all the time she needed.

He glanced at her with a small smile on his face. It was always fascinating that she could sleep through almost anything. They could get swallowed up by a tornado and she probably still would be asleep. It was another thing to add to his list of reason why he loved her. He noticed that the list grew longer every day and it scared him to no end. Rejection was not something he didn't know, but it hurt the first time and the second time would be even worse especially if it was Jan Di rejecting him. This was the reason why he couldn't tell her yet. It was plain to see that the only person she really had on her mind was Jun Pyo. Besides Jun Pyo was his best friend, to try anything with Jan Di would be a sign of betrayal. That is if Jun Pyo still had feelings for her, because as of late it didn't seem like he cared about her at all.

His thoughts continued to plague his mind, until he pulled up to Jan Di's place. He gently carried her to her door and after a few struggling minutes he managed to knock. It was no surprise when Kang San opened the door, since it seemed like he was always the one who did. He smiled gleefully when he saw Ji Hoo and his sister. Both parents were already asleep but since he was worried about his sister he stayed up to wait for her. Quietly he led him to her room where he placed her on the bed. "Thank You." Kan San whispered before heading out the door.

Ji Hoo leaned down to kiss her forehead as he pulled the covers on her. He gave her one last look before he walked out of her room closing the door behind him. He waved goodbye to Kang San and got in his car to drive home. The feel of her skin beneath his lips was hard not to think of. He wondered if Jan Di would be worth the betrayal, he didn't even have to answer that to know.

_Jan Di is worth anything and everything. _Yes, he would rather sacrifice his friendship then lose her because without her his world would just turn dark again. She was his light, his savior, his heart. Jan Di had finally managed to capture the heart of her first love.


End file.
